Mi nueva vida
by dana.kirei7
Summary: un secuestro? este puede ser el ultimo episodio, tu lo desides. Tengan compasion, es mi primer historia, CAPITULO 10! UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy con un nuevo fic, es un sasu/saku, espero que les guste 8D, perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya serian una pereja feliz mente casada…

**QUE COMIENCE EL FIC**

**CAPITULO 1: SORPRESAS**

- bien, estas listo? - dijo feliz mente Sakura

- hmp - aun no podia creer que de la noche a la mañana estubieran comprometidos, todavia lo recordaba:

**Flash Bak:**

Itachi como "buen hermano mayor", habia ido con los padres de Sakura y lo habian acompañado a "hablar" en el bosque de el futuro de Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke se desmayo con la noticia y Sakura lloraba… pero de felicidad, despues Sasuke se mudo con Sakura y, hay estaba, con la mujer mas fastidiosa y obsesiba (según el) de la faz de la tierra pero, ya que, el no podia decidir, ya que Itachi, era como su tutor, mas bien, era su tutor.

**Fin del Flash Bak**

- hola Sakura - chan !!, hola Teme - grito Naruto a su compañeros (Naruto apenas acababa de llegar)

- hola Naruto - respondio Sakura al ver al chico zorro llegar.

- Sakura - chan, por que estas con el Teme?-

- ah, bueno, el y yo estamos comprometidos -

- por que!!!???-

- bueno veras…- y saura le conto toda la historia, sin saber que un pervertido escuchaba, en efecto, dejo su amado libro Icha Icha Paraise para escuchar.

POOF!!!, se escucho y aparecio el pervertido, Kakashi Hatate (creo que haci se escribe)

- hola chicos, escuche que 2 personitas de aquí estan comprometidos -

- ………- nada, solo silecio de los "novios".

- Kakashi – sensei, llega tarde!!! – grito el rubio para quitar ese silencio y comenzar el entrenamiento, despues de eso todo fue normal, y Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a comer ramen, despues se despidieron y fueron a casa.

¿Por qué Sasuke se fue con Sakura? La respuesta, ella tiene una habitacion de huespedes

(yo la invente). Sakura para romper el hielo, se fue a la cocina y Sasuke fue a ver por que, Sakura sabia que si iba sin decir nada, Sasuke la iba a seguir, saco:

Harina

Huevos

Leche

Royal

Azucar y

Chocolate para chocomilk, cocino Hot – Cakes, le sirvio a Sasuke con miel y ella se sirvio con mermelada, sirvio el chocomilk, le dio a Sasuke su cena, despues ella ceno, se fue a dormir y Sasuke la imito.

Hola, espero que les guste y si les gusto dejen un review xfa por que me niego a continuar hasta que tenga 3 reviews minimo, aquí les va un adelanto:

_- supongo que no es tan malo estar comprometido con Sakura - penso el Uchija _(creo que haci se escribe)

_- y que se siente estar comprometida a los 16 años Sakura?-_

_- bien Ino, pero creo que a Sasuke no le agrada nada -_

_- suertudo - dijo el chico zorro_

_- por que Dobe? -_

_- tienes el sharingan, eres del clan Uchija y tienes a Sakura, que mas puedes pedir?_

_-no lo se -_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sorry por la tadanza, espero que les guste 8D, perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya serian una pareja feliz mente casada…

**QUE COMIENCE EL FIC**

**CAPITULO 2: AUN NO TE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA**

- bien creo ue no es tan malo estar comprometido con Sakura - penso el Uchiha

ese dia Tsudame habia supendido las lecciones ninjas y Sakura habia ido con Ino, despues le conto todo.

- que se siente estar comprometida a los 16 años? – pregunto la rubia

- bien, pero creo que Sasuke no piensa igual – respondio la Haruno con cierta tisteza que sorprendio a su amiga. mientras Sasuke iba con Naruto.

- suertudo – dijo el chico zorro.

- por que dobe? – dijo desnimado el Uchiha

- tienes el sharingan, eres del clan Uchiha y tienes a Sakura, que mas quieres? – respodio Naruto

- no lose – respondio Sasuke.

- Tsudame – sama, por que cancelo las leciones ninjas.? – pregunto Kakashi

- porque… hoy es… domingo, BAKA. !!!!! -

- TwT no me grites. –

- ¬¬ -

- Sakura, ya me voy, cuidate – dijo Ino.

- cuidate – respondio Sakura.

- dobe ya me voy – dijo Naruto.

- adios baka – respondio Sasuke para irse.

Iban caminando de distintos lugares cuando se toparon en la calle.

- hola Sasuke – kun – dijo Sakura topandose con su prometido.

- hola – repondio Sasuke (de mala gana x cierto) para caminar junto Sakura y llegar a su casa, Sakura iba a repetir la rutina de ayer cuando se topo con unos ojos negros.

- te ayudare – dijo Sasuke sacando los ingredientes para hacer crepas y café con leche (sorry fue l unico que se me ocurrio), todo el rato que cocinaban se iban divirtiendo, y Sakura vio a Sasuke sonreir, pero no una de sus sonrisas ahabituales, si no una de sinsera.

- y por que eres tan callado, si ahora eres tan, distinto? – pregunto Sakura con inosencia a Sasuke.

- por una infancia, que ahora no me gustaria contar, necesito tenerte mas confiansa – dijo Sasuke

- entiendo, si te has preguntado por que siempre estoy detrás de ti es por que te pareses a algien muy cercano mio que sufrio un terrible accidente, no solo te pareses en la forma de hablar, si no que tambien en tu mirada y yo lo amaba, ademas se me haces muy guay  - dijo sonriendo, Sasuke se sorprendio, por que el no le dijo nada, pero ella si, le tenia que decir, no, no era tiempo…

- Sasuke –

Como era que ella ya le tuviera tanta confiansa? …

- Sasuke –

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella le estaba gustando, su forma de hablar, su fisico ...

- Sasuke –

Ella era muy hermosa y ya le habia penetrado su corazon …

- SASUKE UCHIHA, RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO!!!! – grito, si, grito

- que hize? – pregunto el pelinegro

- te hable muchas veces…, ya estan lisas las crepas, ven por tu plato.

Estaban los 2 en la mesa comiendo su cena todo estaba en silencio hasta que Sasuke rompio el silencio.

- porque me tubist tanta confiansa, cuando yo a ti no? –

- porque…porque…porque te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon, pero se que no soy correspondida, por lo menos quiero tener una relacion estable con mi prometido – dijo llorando.

Fin del capitulo, xfa dejen sus reviews, solo necesito 4 como minimo. Aquí otro adelanto

_- me… me amas?-_

- _Naruto, tenias rason, me ama -_

- _te lo dije -_

_- se lo dijiste!!!???._


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya

serian una pereja feliz mente casada… **QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 3: EL VESTIDO**

- me… me amas?-

- si, baka te lo dije hace 4 años – su estado cambio rapidamente, antes lloraba, ahora reia.

- aaaaaaaa, si ya me acorde, mejor nos vamos a dormir, mañana hay entrenamiento.

- ha-hai, Sasuke-kun –

Desde una ventana, no muy lejos de donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban (junto con su cochinero de comida) una persona los obserbaba, era una persona que habia terminado con todo un clan, su nombre era sencillo:

Itachi. - Noooooo, nononononononononononono, hicieron… crepas y no me dieron, egoistas.

El dia siguiente Kakashi, por primera vez llego temprano (ni tanto 35 min. despues de Naruto, imaginense, sus alumnos se desmayaron y gritaron: EL APOCALIPSIS!!!!)

El dia paso rapido y Sasuke fue con Naruto a comer ramen, mientras Sakura fue con Ino.

- Naruto, tenias rason, me ama -

- te lo dije -

- se lo dijiste!!!??? – pregunto muy alarmada Ino

- si, es mi prometido, quiero tener una relacion estable** – **respondio Sakura

**4 AÑOS DESPUES** (si ya se¿por que 4?, por que ellos tienen 16 años o tenian 16, ahora tienen 20)

- Sasuke-kun, voy con Hinata y Tenten a comprar mi vestido de novia –

- HMP!!-

- mmm, lo tomare como un si, bye bye –

- Sakura, te gusta este? - pregunto Tenten, que ya estaba comprometida con Neji – si no te gusta, yo lo comprare – y entro

- Sa-Sakura t-te gusta este? – pregunto Hinata, pero no hubo respuesta, Sakura estaba embobada con un vestido, era estupidamente largo, no tenia mangas ni tirantes, estaba muy ajustado y le convinaba con las rosasrojas (no se cual es la flor favorita de Sakura pero le puse la mia ) y sus zapatillas venian gratis, ella no dudo, entro se lo probo y lo compro.

muy happy con su nuevo vestido fueron a buscar a Tenten, que estaba discutiendo con una muchacha, que queria el mismo vestido (pobre muchacha). al final Tenten gano y no les voy a decir como quedo la muchacha.

Estaban en el parque con unos helados enormes Sakura de fresa, Tenten de chocolate y Hinata de mora.

- y q-que dia es la boda? – pregunto Hinata ergullendo de una forma sobrenatural su helado

- el 15 de Mayo – repondio Sakura

- eso es en 2 semanas – dijo sorprendida Tenten – tan pronto? –

- eso es muy tarde son 4 años y 5 meses – respondio Sakura

- Sakura, Tenten, ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir, adios –

- yo tambien, adios –

- y yo, adios -

Y que tal, como minimo pido 5 reviews, no es obligatorio. Un adelanto:

_- llegaste tarde por? –_

_- perdi la cuenta del tiempo – _

_- esta bien – _

_- buenas noches Sasuke –_

_- Hinata… yo … -_

_- te amo Naruto –_

_- y yo a ti Hinata - _


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya

serian una pereja feliz mente casada… **QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 4: UNA DULCE CONFECION**

Entro cuidadosamente, evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke, pero no sirvio, el estaba despierto algo enojado (si, aja, solo algo, me crecera la nariz)

- llegaste tarde por? – pregunto Sasuke, se preocupo, si se preocupo, y por Sakura!!!.

- perdi la cuenta del tiempo – repondio Sakura con una mirada que hizo que Sasuke se... ABLANDARA!!, (Sasuke pensamientos: devo regañarla, no, si, no, si, Sasuke resiste)

- esta bien TT– dijo Sasuke casi llorando, ya se parecia a Neji que le cumplia todo a Tenten

- buenas noches Sasuke – dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfal

Naruto le habia llamado a Hinata por telefono por algo muy importante (mmm, ya se… comer ramen!!!)

Estaban en un parque, en silencio, hasta que…

- Hinata… yo … - balbuceo tontamente Naruto.

- te amo Naruto – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

- y yo a ti Hinata – repondio Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hinata y le daba un dulce beso que niuno de los 2 nego.

Ala mañana siguiente Naruto se desperto muy happy, pero Sasuke, no, el no, estaba enojado consigo mismo por que se habia rendido ante Sakura. el mismo puente y el mismo profesor que llega tarde con una nueva excusa:

En mi casa comenszaron a caer gatos y perros, y ,los tube que vender $o$, pero Tsudame-sama me quito el 10, saben cuanto es eso TT!!??.

- tacaño – dijo Sasuke

Kakashi pensamientos: $o$ $o$ $o$ $o$o$ $o$

El dia paso lento, cada segundo era como (según ellos) un siglo, acabaron las lecciones y Naruto fue a su amado puesto de ramen con su mejor amigo, y Sakura fue con Hinata y Tenten.

- jjajajajja, enserio te dijo esta bien? – pregunto Tenten riendo de Sasuke

- no m-me lo esperaba de Sasuke – dijo Hinata – quieren escuchar algo de cuento de hadas? – pregunto Hinata con unircornios y florecitas en la mente.

- no –

- no -

- ¬¬U, pues nimodo, la ban a escuchar -

- ToT –

- ayer N-Naruto-kun salimos y …-

- HINATA!! – grito el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, numero 1 de toda Konoha, y detras de el venia Neji 2, digo Sasuke.

- no mencionen que el se ablando – dijo Sakura señalando a su futuro esposo.

Las otras 2 solo asintieron con una sonrisa macabra.

- N- NARUTO-KUN!!! – efecto los tortolos corren en una pradera con girasiles y animlitos, hasta que pisan a los animales, se mueren (los animales) y se dan un abraso cosa que no paso desapersivia por nadie, toda Konoha estaba ahí, y Neji (no Neji 2, Neji ) le lanzo "accidentalmente" una kunai a Naruto, se muere (Naruto) y fin, era broma le pasa rosando a Naruto, y no muere (ToT).

Que tal me quedo?, exelente, bien, regular, mal, pesimo, horrendo. Pido minimo 6 reviews no es obliagatorio, aquí otro adelanto:

_- aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa – _

_- acepto – _

_- aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como como tu esposo – _

_- acepto - _

- _los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -_

_Y se dieron un dulcey ierno beso._


	5. Chapter 5

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya

serian una pereja feliz mente casada… **QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 4: CASADOS, (PERDI A SAKURA)**

Pasaron los dias, horas, minutos, segundos, nanosegundos… ya me emosione . , el caso es que llego el dia de la boda, todos los ninjas que estaban en la aldea de Konoha aistieron, unos obligados y otros por voluntad, pero la mayoria obligados. Todos estaban en silencio, bueno casi todos, 2 personas estaban llorando a gritos: Rook Lee y Kakashi Hatake, los 2 por distintas rasones… Lee por que Sakura se casaba, y Kakashi … bueno, a el se le perdio su libro "educativo" icha icha paraise.

- queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos 2 jovenes, si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Lee estaba a punto de gritar cuendo 4 manos lo sentaron y lo callaron "pasificamente".

- aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa – pregunto el saserdote

- acepto – respondio Sasuke

- aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como como tu esposo – volvio a preguntar el padre solo que con diferente persona.

- acepto – respondio Sakura

- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – termino el padre

Y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Y Lee chillaba diciendo:

- perdi a mi Sakura. –

- ya fue la boda, y ahora va la fiesta!!!- grito Ino que la tierra se la habia tragado.

Que tal me quedo?, exelente, bien, regular, mal, pesimo, horrendo se acepta de todo :). Pido minimo 7 reviews no es obliagatorio.

Ya se porque tan corto, si nos hiciste esperar tanto?, la respuesta:

El siguiente capitulo sera el mas largo que haya hecho en toda mi carrera de escritora, aquí un adelanto:

_- y ahora para iniciar nuestra fiesta comenzaremos con karaoke, los primeros en pasar seran lo maridos – _

_- comenzaremos con una cancion que yo eligi ya que mi esposo no me ayudo, se llama: si no te hubiera conosido - dijo Sakura  
_

_- Como un bello amanecer, Tu amor un dia llego, Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio,  
_

_Ooh, Lluminando mis noches vacias – _

_- Desde que te conoci, Todo en mi vida cambio, Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegaria el dolor  
_

_Que para siempre seriamos dos - _


	6. Chapter 6

Hola este capitulo no es de un son fic, solo es karaoke, y las canciones yo no las escribi, y comprendo que solo resibi 3 reviews u.u, perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya serian una pereja feliz mente casada…

**QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 5: LA FIESTA, QUE USTEDES QUE!!!???**

Todos estaban en la mancion Uchiha para celebrar la fiesta de la boda, encambio Kakashi y Ero-sening le estaban poniendo a todo ron, sake, ginebra, cervesa, alcohol, etc. Para "animar la fiesta".

- y ahora para iniciar nuestra fiesta comenzaremos con karaoke, los primeros en pasar seran lo maridos – grito Tenten con un microfono y les lanzo 2 a los maridos.

- comensaremos con una cancion que yo eligi ya que mi esposo no me ayudo se llama: si no te hubiera conosido – dijo Sakura para iniciar

- Como un bello amanecer, Tu amor un dia llego, Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio,

Ooh, Lluminando mis noches vacias –

- Desde que te conoci, Todo en mi vida cambio, Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegaria el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos – canto Sasuke paro en seco

- yo no canto esas canciones – dijo repentinamente

- ahora si - respondio su esposa

- quieres pelear??? – pregunto el Uchiha desafiante

- mirame – y hubo una pelea

- ahora pasara: Gaara!!! -

Todos se caen asustados, los 2 novios que se peleaban a golpes pararon, Gaara, y cantando, no, eso era un sueño, despues Gaara subio al esenaio y comenzo a cantar.

- esta cancion es una de mis favoritas su nombre es: aunque no te pueda ver – dijo y comenzo a cantar con una voz hermosa.

-Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír.

Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir.

No tengo más motivos para darte  
que éste miedo que me da  
no volver a verte nunca más.

Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.

¡Hoy te echo de menos!

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver.

De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fué  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí.

No tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más.

Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.

¡Hoy te echo de menos!

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver.

Aplausos solo se escuchaba.

**- n.n**, soy feliz – dijo el artista y bajo del esenario

- ahora sige: Hinata –

- e-esta cancion se lla-llama: tu mirada en mi.-

-Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera  
Lo quiera o no lo quiera  
No tengo otra manera

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos  
Y eso me bastaba no buscaba mas

Dime que hiciste dime que cambio  
Dentro de mi  
Para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo  
La que me convenció

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
La voz que en mi dormía  
La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
Amarte y no necesitar de nada  
Tan solo tu mirada en mi

Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día  
Entraste A mi vida  
Mi cómplice te hacías

No fue difícil encontrar la calma  
Le hablaste a mi alma  
sabia la verdad

Me asomo un momento  
A ese universo que eres tu  
y siento que quisiera descubrir  
Un poco mas ti

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
La voz que en mi dormía  
La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
Amarte y no necesitar de nada  
Tan solo tu mirada en mi

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
La voz que en mi dormía  
La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
Amarte y no necesitar de nada  
Tan solo tu mirada en mi

Tan solo tu mirada en mi.

- a-arigato casa U-Uchiha!!! -

- la siguiente es de: Ino –

- esta cancion es una que saco de mi corazon, para Shikamaru –

- Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia el  
Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida despues  
Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo  
Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.

No es ningun juego de niños, estar como estoy  
No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor  
Siempre crei que los celos, eran un cuento  
y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

Quien me lo iva a decir  
Que tambien a mi me robaria la razon...

CORO  
Mio, ese hombre es mio,  
A medias pero mio, mio, mio.  
Para siempre mio,  
Ni te le acerques es mio.  
Con otra pero mio, mio, mio.  
Ese hombre es mio.

Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar  
Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas  
Va matando sueños, en tu corazon.

Se que seria feliz  
Si un dia por fin, el me eligiera a mi...

CORO...

Nada ni nadie me lo quitara  
Nada en el mundo nos separara...

CORO...

CORO...

- que, Ino, estas equibocada, Shikamaru es mio – dijo Temari

- ahora va Temari –

- esta es encontra de Ino –

-Hey güera como te vuelva a ver  
de mariposa rondandolo  
hey güera ten cuidado porque  
voy y te armo un escandalo

No te atrevas a insinuarte  
ni de broma  
te lo advierto punto en boca  
o te monto la de troya oh!

Hey güera se que sueñas morder  
su corazon tierno arandano  
despierta nunca permitire  
que vengas aqui a robarmelo

Peleando como gata  
boca arriba  
mientras que me quede vida  
nadie nadie me lo quita oh!

Me siento loca por él  
estoy tan loca por él  
que soy capaz de morder  
para defender su amor

Me siento loca por él  
estoy tan loca por él  
que no me importa poner  
la carne en el asador

Hey güera ni te acerques porque  
te corto el pelo en un dos por tres  
hey güerano me gusta perder y si es preciso peleare  
puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva  
pero mientras tenga vida  
nadie nadie me lo quita oh!

se que estoy loca lo se loca tan loca por él  
que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor  
me siento loca por él loca tan loca por él  
que no me importa poner el alma en el asador

- va Kakashi –

- voy a expresar lo que siento despues que se me perdio mi libro –

- voy buscando un corazón,  
que en el verano se perdió,  
y no hay mas indicios,  
que alguien dijo que en otra cama durmió,  
sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado,  
que no dijo adiós es mas dijo vendría con el alma, y no volvió, desapareció,  
ni huella dejo.

coro y lo busque,  
hasta debajo de la cama  
y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, no le importo, buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, que pena murió

y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, no le importo, buscar doctor,o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, de pena murió

hay me dan ganas de llorar  
llora  
hay entrale tu hermana

sigo el rastro desolado,  
de un amor desesperado,  
que no dijo adiós,  
es mas dijo,  
vendría con el alma,  
y no volvió,  
desapareció,  
ni huella dejo

coroy lo busque,  
hasta debajo de la cama  
y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, y no le importó, buscar doctor,o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, que pena murió  
coro  
y lo busque,  
hasta debajo de la cama  
y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, y no le importó, buscar doctor,o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, que pena murió  
coro  
y lo busque,  
hasta debajo de la cama  
y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, y no le importó, buscar doctor,o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, que pena murió  
coro  
y lo busque,  
hasta debajo de la cama  
y encontré pedazos de mi alma,  
desangrándose, y no le importó, buscar doctor,o alguna curación pa' que  
no muriera de amor, quee pena murió

- que profundo – dijo Sakura con el vestido desgarado

- Le sige: Tsudame –

- esta es para las parejas –

- There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

en la esquina estan Naruto y Hinata besandose, en la siguiente Sasuke y Sakura y en la siguiente Neji y Tenten por lo que Tsudme tubo que sergirle en el trabajo de Tenten.

- Sasuke y Sakura ahora pasaran –

- ya nos decidimos, la cancion es: breakin free

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate heartsBut your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believeWe're breakin' free

We're soarin'  
Flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free Ohhhh

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

- bien, siguen Neji y Naruto –

- la cancion es: El cico - (de el homenage a los tigres del norte)

- Entre Carlos y Raul,  
eran los duenos de un circo.  
Carlos era el domadorera el hermano mas chico.  
Raul el coordinador,  
con hambre de hacerse rico,

Se hicieron tan influyentes,  
que empezaron a truncar,  
los circos por todos lados,  
hasta hacerlos fracasar,  
pa' quedarse con las plazas,  
y libres pa' trabajar.

El circo que habia en el golfo,  
fue el primero que cayo,  
y los circos de Chihuahua,  
fue Carlos quien los cerro,  
quedando el de Sinaloa,  
y al frente su domador.

Raul se hizo millonario,  
dicen que por ser el mago,  
desaparecio el dinero,  
de las manos de su hermano,  
hoy dicen que esta en los bancos,  
de Suiza y por todos lados.

Carlos desaparecio,  
se le vino el circo abajo,  
aprenden al Sinaloense,  
despues de aquel avionazo,  
fue como a Raul y a Carlos,  
se les acabo el trabajo.

Raul se encuentra en la carcel,  
ya se le acabo la magia.  
Carlos en la cuerda floja,  
ahora la gente descansa.  
hasta que llegue otro circo,  
y otra vez la misma transa.

- para finalizar llega Tenten con la cancion: Angel - (de Belinda)

Aquí estoy, tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo podemos soñar

Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel  
Ser sólo amigos no es fácil baby  
Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aún espero…

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevó en la piel  
Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad

(CORO)

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte más  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo más

Este valle secreto  
Mi corazón guardará  
Todo lo he soñado y era contigo

(CORO)

Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma...

- eso fue todo, ahora vayanse a dormir porque todos se emborrachron por culpa de 2 personas –

Ya acabe, aquí le dejo por que me voy a dormir, pido minimo 10 reviews, porque esas fueron las ojas que use, no continuare hasta tener minio 10 reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola esta es la segunda parte porque en el otro solo estaban la s canciones, perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya serian una pereja feliz mente casada…

**QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 7: LA FIESTA, QUE USTEDES QUE!!!??? SEGUNDA PARTE**

Se preguntaran porque Tsudame dijo que se fueran a dormir porque se emborracharon, bien si no se dieron cuenta lo explique al inicio en la oracion: Kakashi y Ero-sening le estaban poniendo a todo ron, sake, ginebra, cervesa, alcohol, etc. Para "animar la fiesta". Eso dice mucho, pero mejor les cuento la historia:

------------------------------------------------

Estaba Gaara cantando, por eso todos estaban distraidos exepto 2 personas:

Kakashi y Ero-sening, que estaban poniendo bebidas alcoholicas a todo lo que habia en la mesa de aperitibos, terminaron orgullosos su labor y fueron a bailar o espiar a Sasuke y Sakura, que estaba en el balcon, platicando.

- y como se llamaba ese amigo tuyo del que hablaste hace 4 años y 5 meses? – la pregunta sorprendio a Sakura pero contesto – Kaito, haci se llamaba, pero no es tan lindo como mi Sasuke **n.n** – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke, mas bien parecia que lo estaba acosando, pero ahora era legal para ella, pues el era su esposo, y el no oponia resistencia, estaban acercando sus labios y los iban a juntar cuando fueron sorprendidos por los espias.

- hola – saludaron los espias acosadores

- aaaaaaaaa – grito Sakura

- no les enseñaron a no espiar a los demas!?!?!? – pregunto Sasuke con odio.

- mmmm, no – dijeron los senseis al mismo tiempo, por lo que la pareja entro.

Estaba Tsudame cantando, cuando las 3 parejas fueron a comer en la mesa de comida, esa fue la razon por lo que se besaron, o talves eso fue lo que pensaron los acosadores, en realidad las parejas lo hicieron con todo el afan del mundo, y Hinata, no la molesten, ella estaba en su paraiso o lugar feliz, pero la bajaron de su nube, me dio flojera poner a los demas, pero mas personas pasaron en el karaoke, y algunos fueron a comer y bailar, otros a la pisina de la mansion, pero Sasuke y Sakura fueron a su nueva habitacion, por que Sakura tenia que cabmiarse ese vestido desgarrado, lo mismo con Sasuke y bajaron ya muy happys (bueno solo Sakura) a la fiesta a bailar, por otro lado en la fiesta, Naruto estaba peleando por el ultimo tazon de ramen (con alcohol) de la mesa de bocadillos con Itachi que al parecer amaba el ramen (no me pregunten que pinta hay Itachi, aparecio por magia).

------------------------------------------------

Todos se habian ido y dejado a Sasuke y Sakura solos, en la mansion, bueno casi solos, Kakashi y Ero-sening se quedaron a ver que "hacian" los maridos (me entienden, verdad?) pero para su mala suerte nada paso (no puedo poner nada por que es clasificacion _**k**_), la alegre pareja comenzo a limpiar el cochinero de la fiesta pero con mucha desgana pues ese alcohol les habia dado un dolor de cabeza terrible, cuano terminaron, no alcansaron ni a sentarse en un sillon, pues calleron a la aderiva en el suelo de su casa, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Abrio los ojos lentamente y descubrio que estaba tirado en el piso, al intentar moverse descubrio que algo lo sujetaba, miro y vio a Sakura abrasada de el, ella pensaba que Sasuke era un tierno cachorrito y lo estaba abrasando, y susurraba cosas como:

" mira Sasuke, es un perrito o hay que tierno ".

Hola, se que pedi 10 reviews, pero no me resisti, y que tal, dejenme un review xfa, hoy solo pido 20 n.n, era broma u.u solo pido 5, otro adlanto:

_- Sakura, Sakura, no soy un perrito – _

_- perdon, Sasuke-kun O////O –_

_- no hay problema –_

_- hoy se deside todo –_

_- la que gane se queda con Shikamaru –_

_- yo no puedo eliguir? –_

_- NOOO!!! –_


	8. Chapter 8

perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera sasuke y sakura ya serian una pereja feliz mente casada…

**QUE COMIENSE EL FIC:**

**CAPITULO 8 : ( LO LAMENTO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA PARA EL NOMBRE)**

- Sakura, Sakura, no soy un perrito – dijo Sasuke muy incomodo y quien no.

- pst, dejame dormir mama hoy no quiero ir al etrenamiento ninja, hay se encuentra Ino-cerda – dijo Sakura que dormia, hasta que abrio los ojos de golpe – perrito???!!!, oh, perdon, Sasuke-kun O////O –

- no hay problema – contesto Sasuke casi riendo, casi, mientras en un lugar a 1 m de la mancion Uchiha.

- hoy se deside todo – dijo Temari

- la que gane se queda con Shikamaru – respondio Ino

- yo no puedo eligir? – pregunto Shikamaru, que no sabia que le veian.

((yo tampoco, de pronto aparece Shikamaru.

- hey, porque me pones feo? –

- por que quiero, y que, me vas a hacer usar tu tecnica de sombras, te recuerdo que aquí yo mando y si te interpones, tendras un pequeño accidente con Akamaru de adulto jajajajajjajaja (risa malvada) -))

- NOOO!!! – respondieron las rubias, despues en un rapido movimiento Temari saco su abanico.

- jajajajjaj **:p **- se rio como loca Temari

- no te rias (**censurado**) –

- como me llamaste (**censurado**) –.

Alla subidos en un arbol estaban 3 parejas:

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Tenten.

- asombroso – dijo Sakura (ha, se me olvido, Sakura y Ino son amigas, por eso no se insultan)

- eespecthjhkhjsaccular (traduccion: espectacular) – dijo naruto con un plato de ramen, pero no cualquier ramen …

-------Flash Back-------

- Que haces dove – pregunto Sasuke a su mejor amigo/rival

- que cres teme, le pongo alcohol al ramen –

- por…-

- no se, Orochigay compro el Ichiruka y creo que le pone alcohol al ramen –

- saliendo de el no me impreciona – a unos paso sde hay, en la cocina esta Kabuto con un delantal que dice: soy gay y que. y en la etiqueta decia: te amo Orochimaru (lo sabia). 

-------Fin Flash Back-------

- traumante, enserio eso decia la etiqueta? – pregunto Tenten

- si y …- dijo Naruto pero mejor sigo en la pelea.

Ino iba a hacer su jutsu de cambiar de cuerpo cuando Temari le puso un Kunai en el cuello.

- un movimiento y te corto el cuello –

- valeee :) - dijo Ino sonriendo

- , te das por vencida – dijo alegremente Temari

- si, ademas voy por una presa mas grande, bye bye – dijo Ino

- luego te digo – contesto Ino desapareciendo

- y eso fue todo – termino Naruto

- oigan, ya termino la pelea!!!! – grito Tenten

- nos la perdimos, la condenada autora es malvada – dijo Sasuke

- a si, sufre idiota – grite con llamas en los ojos, acto segido le cae un rayo a Sasuke

- que vengativa eres – dijo Hinata descaradamente (Hinata es un poco mas atrevida y ya no taartamudea tanto)

- te molesta ¬.¬ - le pregunte

- n-no – dijo Hinata

eso fue todo y ahora en adelante voy a aprecer n.n que tal:

exelente, bien, regular, mal, terrible. Aquí otro adelanto:

_- como que te vas de mision!?!? –_

_- hola, hermanito – _

_- Itachi, dejala - _

_- Sasuke, NASKETE!! - _

_- te odio -_

_- laaaa maattasstee?? - _


	9. nota de la autora

Hola lectores, lamento decirles que este no es el capitulo 9:

Les escribo esta nota diciendoles que voy a hacer una encuesta de la personas a quienes le cae bien Karin, puesto que tengo una idea, por favor cuando terminen de leer esto manden un review con su decisión, la respuesta sera de mucha importancia en el proximo capitulo.

Si deciden enviarme su opinion, manden un review q diga si les agrada Karin o si no les agrada.


	10. secuestro!

Hola, me iba a esperar a tener las 81 repuestas, pero mi voto conto, y la decisión es:

TODOS ODIAMOS A KARIN (ALIAS LA ZORRA)!!!! Y tiene pena de muerte MUAJAJJAJAJAJA

(aparese la puta) – osea, que les hize?!?! – dijo la zorra

(todas las personas del universo, incluso ovnis)- NACER!!!! -

- hay, le dire a Sasukito-kun, y veran!! –

- callate zorra que esta casado – le dije – que le caigan los rayos – a karin la matan los rayos y muere, (desgraciadamente) revive por que no es un personaje (ni ningun personaje de la serie de Naruto) mio

CAPITULO 9: SECUESTRO?!?!?!

El sol salio, y se colo por la entrada de la ventana de la mancion Uchiha, donde estaban:

Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, y los demas. desde que Sasuke y Sakura se casaron, todos ellos y mas estaban hay, claro, cada quien con una habitacion propia (exepto: Tenten, Neji, Sasuke y Sakura). Gaara, Temari y Kankuro andaban de colados.

- hay…Sasuke…no me lamas - dijo Sakura – he… AAAAAAAAAAA, AKAMARU!!!! –

- C.D.P (chillido de perro) – chillo el pobre perrillo, colado en una habitacion con solo Sakura:

------- FLASH BACK -------

- Sakura – llamo Sasuke – Tsunade me dio una mision y volvere en un mes mas o menos –

- cono que te vas de mison!!! – dijo Sakura

- yo no se – dijo y se fue 

------- FIN FLASH BACK -------

- YAAAA!!!!, ESTOY HARTA, LARGO!!!! – grito Sakura colerica, peor que Tsudame, acto segido

Todos los "intrusos" desaparecieron como almas perseguidas por el diablo – Sasuke-kun – susurro Sakura triste mirando el horizonte con 8 clones de sombra limpiamdo la casa.

- no lo etrañaras mas – dijo una voz detrás de Sakura y se la llevo, claro, todo golpeada y con un camino de sangre.

- JAJJAJAJAAJ, QUE MALA SOY, genial, televicion, esto no puede ser mejor n,n - grite contenta

- (entra Sasuke) Saku ... tu no eres Sakura o.O – me dice mirandome raro – donde esta?

- ella, se la llevo la Zorra para no se que – dije viendo blod +

- y, adonde – me dice impaciente

- a la… AKATSUKI CUEVA!!!!!!! O -respondi, acto segido, Sasuke apaga la T.V (TT.TT) y me lleva a rastras.

Despues se puede dividisar a Sasuke corriendo a una velosidad inhumana y me lleva arrastrando, luego de darle un golpe a Sasuke por llevarme haci, entramos en la AKATSUKI CUEVA!!!!!!! O (Sasuke – deja de decir eso!!!!XXXXX¬¬) y encontramos a Sakura con una manzana en la cabeza y Itachi con un arco y flecha

- hola, hermanito – dijo Itachi

- Itachi, dejala -

- (ve a Sasuke) Sasuke, NASKETE!!!! – grito la ojiverde, y Itachi disparo la flecha, pero lo que nadie vio, fue que cambie a Sakura por la zorra y luego la zorra se cayo por un presipicio y se ahogo.

- laaaa maattasstee?? – titubio Sasuke - te odio – de la nada aparese Sakura

- hola – dijo la pelirosa

- aaaaa!!!!, ves lo que hiciste, su fantasma vino a vengarse – dijo Sasuke

- no es cierto, la que murio fue la puta, porque la autora nos cambio de lugar - explico

Luego de eso, regresaron a casa, y nadie de los colados se atrevia a volver sin permiso.

¿FIN?, eso es su decisión, si quieren que continue, envien un review, pero si repudian, odian, detestan, les da gana de vomitar, la historia, solo envienme un review diciendo eso.

sayonara


End file.
